pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Irving does Drugs and Goes To Jail
Irving does Drugs and goes to Jail is a joke episode of The Adventures of Irving and Friends It was a dark, stormy night, in a dark, stormy alley, in the usually bright, sunny Danville. A nerd was walking through the alley. Irving: Hello? Does anyone have an umbrella? Mysterious Guy: Hey, kid, I got an umbrella! So the mysterious guy gave his umbrella to the nerd, and Irving walked away, thanking the mysterious stranger. Irving went home under his shady new object and closed it. Irving: Huh? What's in this plastic bag on the inside of my new umbrella? Hmm… I'm not sure what it is, but I think I'll smoke it! And Irving built a fire. He put the bag of mysterious substances over it, and inhaled the smoke. Soon, he started seeing strange things. He put out the fire and went to bed. The next morning, he was still under the influence of the mysterious substance. Irving: Huh? OHAI flying monkeys! Hey- ow, ow OW, stop pelting me with rocks! Albert: Flying monkeys? It's me! Albert! You're amazingly ninja-esque brother, here to wake you up from your sleep. Why would you think I'm a flying monkey? Do I look like a simian with wings to you! Irving: Yes, yes you do. Albert: …okay then, I'm just gonna go away now… So Irving decided to smoke some more of the mysterious substance, and suddenly, the police showed up! Joe the Cop: FREEZE! Irving: Okay, lemme just go into the kitchen and into the freezer Joe the Cop: Enough funny business, where's the drugs! Irving: Drugs? I guess that would explain the flying monkeys… Joe the Cop: Looks like you're goin' downtown! Wait, where did you get the drugs anyway? Irving: Some creepy guy in an alleyway, and now that I think about it, he looked kinda like Albert... Albert: Wait, that kid was YOU? Joe The Cop: So YOU gave him the drugs? Albert: It's not what it looks like! Stacy: Al, you deal drugs? Albert: Where did you co-whatever, i got them from Jeremy! Jeremy: Albert, you dirty rat! Stacy: Jeremy? That's out of character. Candace: Jeremy, I can't believe you! Jeremy: Shut up, i got them from you! Stacy: WHAT? Albert: My head hurts... Candace: I don't do drugs! Zebra: Yes you do Kevin. Where do you think i came from? Candace: Well, i got them from phineas and Ferb! Ferb: Looks like we've been caught Jeremy: Candace, you got drugs from your brothers? Irving: *Turns into a turnip* Candace: Oh, and by the way, i failed that test in school, so I'm gonna he held back, or skip a grade,. Don't know yet. Jeremy: What? Sorry, but i can not be with someone in a higher, or lower grade then me, Gotta keep my rep. It's over. Also you are a meanie for wanting to bust your brothers. Candace: WHAT? Jeremy: I don't love, i...love stacy! Baljeet: And I love Linda! Linda: And i love Baljeet! Albert: WHAT? Stacy: Oh, and Al? I hate nerds, so it's over. Ferb: Candace sucks. Phineas: Yea, i hate her. Jeremy: Oh, and btw stacy, i don't really love you, i just wanted to make Candace mad Stacy: You jerk! Albert: What else could go wrong? This is SO out of character! I mean, this is so stupid! Joe The Cop: I still have to arrest you all for the drug thing. Ferb: Ah, crud. Linda And Baljeet: I still love you! So Irving, Albert, Jeremy, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb were all arrested, so the moral here, kids, is to never try new things. Because you may just end up in jail, because that new thing, could be drugs. Even if they tell you it's not, it may be. All: Aw snap! Aw snap! Come to our macaroni party and we'll take a nap! END 'HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! Trivia This was an april fools day prank for 2010. This was meant to spoof all the OOC fics on ff.net. This is a prank, and meant for satirical purpose. Not to be taken seriously This is the first episode that was co-written in by another user, not including songwriting. Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Random Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:The Adventures Of Irving and Friends episodes Category:Parody Category:Dialoge Category:Spoofs Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Baljeet Category:Linda Category:Baljinda Category:Troll Fics Category:Reader's discretion is advised. Category:Amazing works of art